


Secret

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: Prince Devitt has a girlfriend, but that doesn't stop him from fooling around.





	Secret

I’ve met her through ou **r** mutual friends a couple of weeks back and my mood improved as soon as I spotted her on the dance floor when I walked through the door of the lively party where my girlfriend dragged me to. 

The girl smiled a shy smile at me when I walked past, my girlfriend walking in front of me and pulling me along. I smiled back when I walked past her and she swayed her hips in my direction, “accidentally” touching me. It was electrifying.

Standing at the bar, my girlfriend chatted to her friend and I did the obligatory greeting round before I settle down, elbows leaning on the bar as I took in the scenery before me.

I was watching her closely while my girlfriend was chatting to her friends. The way her hair falls all around her when she was looking down on the floor, her hips moving from side to side while her hands touching her legs, hiking up her skirt subtly, knowing full well what effect she has on me.

I waited for her to look at me and when she does, I signaled for her to follow me as I nodded to the direction of the bathroom and I could see her nodding back at me.

_“Babe, I need to go to the restrooms.”_ I turned to my girlfriend and gave her a peck on the top of her head before I put my drink down and made my way to the bathroom.

_“Don’t be too long, we’ll be leaving soon. They want to go to another bar.”_ She said and patted my bum. She was obviously already tipsy. Good for me, that way she won’t know how long I’ll be gone.

I waited for the man’s restroom to clear before I slipped inside and the girl followed me suit. We slid into the stall and hoped that no one could see. Thankfully, the walls of the stall was not open at the bottom.

Pressing her against the door, I grabbed her face and kissed her hungrily, while her hands went straight to my pants and unbuckling the belt. I grinned into the kiss. She knows what she wants and she wants it now. I like her attitude.

She pushed me back and my hand grabbed at the toilet seat and pushed it down before I sat down. She grabbed at my pants and pulled them down before she giggled up at me and lick her way up my underwear before she tugged at the seam and pulled them down as well.

My already erected dick hitting her face and she opened up her mouth and hungrily started to suck at the tip. She looked up at me all the time. What a fucking beautiful sight. Smiling, she teased my tip and flicked her tongue around it, before she sucked it in wholly, chocking and coughing slightly while doing it.

_“Oh fook!”_ I groaned when the tiny space at the back of her throat squeezed the tip of my dick.

She came up again, all teary eyed before she smiled at me and stroked my dick up and down. I pulled her to me by the back of her neck and kissed her deeply, tasting my pre cum on her.

When I let go of her again, she turned her attention back to my cock. She spit on it before she started to stroke it up and down again. Lowering her face now, she sucked in one of my balls. All the while, she was still stroking the tip of my cock evenly and looking up at me.

_“Fookin’ hell! You’re a fookin’ pro!”_ I muttered and looked at her in awe when she took both my balls in her mouth, sucking and lapping at them. 

Throwing my head back, I let her please me. She let go of my balls and went back to my dick, taking it all in while she placed her hand on either side of my thighs, wobbling her head in rhythm. 

And I knew that it won’t take me long anymore until I would cum in her fucking great throat.

 

_“Devitt? Are you here? Your girl’s searching for you!”_ One of my mates yelled in from the door.

_“I’m coming!”_ I shouted and the girl was looking up at me puzzled, raising an eyebrow and cocked her head to one side. _“No, not yet.”_ I whispered to her and she started to giggle softly. I hoped that my mate didn’t hear it but he was already gone.

She attached her lips back to my cock and swallowed it whole. I couldn’t take it anymore when I grabbed her head with my hand and lift up my hips against her, fucking her face while her fingers dig into my thighs and she started to choke.

I trusted into her a couple more times before I threw my head back and bit into my bottom lip. I tried to be quiet but I couldn’t hold back the soft groan that left my throat while I emptied myself into her mouth.

She looked up at me, her make up around her eyes was smeared but she had a content smile on her lips when she swallowed my load and stuck out her tongue for me to see.

I grabbed her by her neck pulled herself up with me, kissing her one last time.  _“I’ll see ya around, babe.”_ I whispered into the kiss. The scent of my cum still prominent in her mouth. I pulled my pants up again and slipped out of the stall, wash my hands in the sink and walked out of the restroom, returning to my life and my girl.


End file.
